The disclosure relates to a video-based on-street parking management system that automates the monitoring of parking spaces and collection of parking fees. The disclosure finds application in parking space management and enforcement. However, it is appreciated that the present exemplary embodiments are also amendable to other like applications.
Traditionally, parking management is performed by using meters that receive coin payments and display readings correlating to a remaining time-value. However, meters are being phased out for a number of reasons. Namely, the operation of meters is costly in labor required for inspection and in fines lost from undetected violations. Single stall meters are furthermore undesirable because they inefficiently use space by requiring that one meter accommodate every one or two parking spots. Furthermore, because the payment is temporarily contained within the meters, they are susceptible to vandalism and theft.
Sensor-based solutions were recently proposed for monitoring parking spaces and tracking vehicles occupying the spaces. For example, “puck-style” sensors and ultrasonic ceiling or in-ground sensors output a binary signal when a vehicle is detected in a parking space. The detected information is wirelessly communicated to a user device. One aspect of this solution is that it reduces the labor costs associated with meters. However, a disadvantage associated with these sensor-based methods is a high cost for installation and maintenance of the sensors.
One shortcoming of sensor technologies is that they are designed for, and limited to, single-space parking configurations. On-street parking can be provided in two different configurations. A first configuration includes single-space parking, also known as stall-based parking, in which each parking space is defined in a parking area by clear boundaries. The parking spaces are typically marked by lines that are painted on the road surface to designate one parking space per vehicle. The second configuration is shown in FIG. 1 and includes multi-space parking, in which a long section of street is designated as a parking area to accommodate multiple vehicles. In this configuration, there are no pre-defined boundaries that designate individual parking stalls, so a vehicle can park at any portion extending along the parking area. In many instances, the multi-space parking configurations are more efficient because, when spaces are undesignated, drivers aim to fit more vehicles in a multi-space parking area having a same length as a single-space parking area. However, sensors are difficult to integrate with parking payment systems in multi-space parking areas.
Another technique that is being explored for enforcing parking regulations is a video-based solution. This method includes monitoring on-street parking spaces using non-stereoscopic video cameras. The video-based system outputs a binary signal to a processor, which uses the data for determining occupancies of the parking spaces. The known techniques are adapted to capture a parking area. However, one challenge associated with the video-based system is enforcement. It is difficult to obtain license plate information from a vehicle that is tightly parked (see FIG. 1). The violation cannot be enforced without accurately identifying the vehicle in violation.
There is needed an on-street parking management system that is adapted to receive and use vital parking information providing by and/or on behalf of a driver for determining parking time and automating fee collection.